


Art for the story "The Playboy and the Scientist" by puddleofgoo

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for the story "The Playboy and the Scientist" by puddleofgoo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Playboy and the Scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528331) by [puddleofgoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddleofgoo/pseuds/puddleofgoo). 



 

 


End file.
